


In Translation Pt. 4

by koreanboyswriting



Series: In Translation [4]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Jeon Jungkook, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sexy jungkook, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreanboyswriting/pseuds/koreanboyswriting
Summary: It's the day after, how are you going to deal with the night before?





	In Translation Pt. 4

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Mostly Fluff and Smut

Sunlight filtered into the room peacefully, the blinds making the beams land in patterned lines across your bodies. It would have been peaceful and pleasing had you not been having an internal panic attack. Jungkook was sound asleep next you, his face soft and vulnerable as his eyelids fluttered from his dream. You could have stared at him all day as he laid there, for once not making smartass comments, and making you question every decision you made. But you already royally fucked up and you needed to find a way to escape this room.

You slid slowly from his bed as quietly as you could, just as you stood the mattress creaked and Jungkook turned onto his side, his arm splaying out to where you just were moments before. You paused breathing in heavily waiting to see if he would wake, but he slept on peaceful as ever. You tiptoed around the room gathering your clothes and mentally cursing yourself. You grabbed your panties off the floor and your dress from on top of his tv, your bra was thrown across his video games, as you picked each one of them up and put it on you were wondering how the fuck they even got there in the first place.

Flashbacks came into your mind of each of you stumbling into his room, laughing and intoxicated. Jungkook had stripped you in front of his bed, flinging your clothes behind him, lust and excitement written on his face, he had thrown you on his bed after, kissing you down your body to your heat, making you moan loudly until he came up and muffled your moans with his lips.

You shook yourself out of the memory and looked around for your shoes, discovering them underneath Jungkook’s bed. You threw your coat over your shoulders, grabbed your clutch, and shoes, ready to sprint the hell out of the room, but paused when you opened the door looking back at Jungkook sleeping peacefully.

You tiptoed back over to the bed and looked down at him, his chest was rising and falling slowly. His usual smug features softened in sleep, his eyelashes fluttering on his high cheekbones, you placed your hand against his face and he exhaled softly turning his head ever so slightly into your caress, you sighed through your nose, your eyebrows furrowing, and left the room, telling yourself that he meant nothing to you. Except this time, you didn’t even believe yourself.

***

Once you had successfully escaped the dorm, you walked outside and realized you had no idea where the hell you were. The street was filled with fancy high rises and you looked like a truck had ran over you, then reversed back for good measure. You put on your heels, your feet screaming in protest and hobbled towards the gate that surrounded the front entrance, you slipped outside and found Dae leaning against a black SUV, his hat in his hand, back to his usual firmly pressed suit. You made turn in another direction but realized there was nowhere else to hide on the abandoned early morning street. Dae cleared his throat, and you heard him open the car door. You turned to the side trying to hide the shame on your face as you slipped into the car burying your face in your hands. Dae closed the door behind you and settled himself in his seat, the door clicking behind him. You still held your face in your hands, but you looked up when you didn’t hear the engine start. Your eyes met Dae’s as he turned around in his seat to look at you. He was holding a tissue out to you, and you smiled sheepishly as you took it, trying in vain to wipe away the mascara underneath your eyes.

“Long night Miss y/n?”

“Ha! Yeah, you could say that.”

“Can I give you some advice?”

You looked up at Dae and just nodded.

“Sometimes the only one holding you back is yourself. People oftentimes will surprise you, don’t think that you have everyone all figured out before they show you their cards.”

A tear slipped from your eyes, and Dae smiled at you kindly, before turning around in his seat and keying the ignition. You dabbed at your eyes as Dae drove you back to your apartment telling you a random story about two guys who wanted to start a band. When one of them died, the other man thought all hope was lost at an entertainment future, because he couldn’t see himself going on without his partner, but he met a woman who changed his perception and picked him up when he was down and showed him that entertainment wasn’t the only worthwhile thing in life. And, when he was ready he went and saw his partners wife and met his lost bandmates son and used his last bit of influence to help his child achieve any sort of dream he wanted. His lost bandmates son wanted to work in the music business, so he got him in at a small new company working with a small band nobody had heard of, and hoped that he could have helped him be a success in any small way. A couple years later the man’s amazing wife died and he was lost for a while, but realized that he couldn’t fall into the despair that he did when his bandmate died, because she had taught him better than that. So, he picked himself up and came out of retirement working odd jobs till he decided to check up on his old bandmates son. He found him thriving and happy to see him, the son offered him high paying jobs but he turned them all down and told him he’d be happy to clean the floors, or drive cars, and the son smiled at him and gave him a company car, and the man ate dinner with the son and his family every other Friday. You were staring at Dae, attentively listening to the story as Dae parked in front of your apartment building.

“Wow Dae, that was an amazing story. Is that about— “

“Yes, the man is me, and the son is Mr. Sejin.”

Your eyes opened wide in shock, and you opened your mouth to say something but realized you didn’t have the words.

“So, see?” Dae began, “You never know a person till they show you their cards.”

You smiled at Dae still at a loss for words, as he got out of the car and walked over to your door, opening it and extending his hand to help you down. Dae closed the door behind and you, and you stood in front of him for a second before throwing your arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He hugged you back, his hand patting your back in a soothing rhythm. When you let go your words finally found you.

“Thank you Dae, for telling me your story.”

Dae just winked at you and walked around the car back to the driver’s side door. You walked up to your door and waved at him as he drove off the sun coming up above the clouds and shining on your face warmly. You made your way up to your floor and stripped off your clothes as soon as you got in the door. You showered quickly and plopped in your bed, deciding that you would just sleep the day away. It felt like you had only been asleep for minutes when the sound of knocking woke you from your slumber. You bolted upright and looked at the clock, it was nine, you had already been asleep for two hours. Your rubbed your eyes and made to lay back down when the knocking got harder. You shuffled from your bed and opened the door, and Jungkook was there on your welcome mat, his hand raised in mid knock. He was wearing bleach-died skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and brown boots. His hair was covered by a black beanie and his mouth mask and leather jacket were in his hand, as if he just pulled them off. You opened your mouth, then closed it, resembling a fish, as your words had lost you again for the second time that day.

“Why’d you leave y/n?”

“What do you mean why did I leave? You live in a dorm with six other boys, what was I supposed to do, wake them up and make them breakfast?”

“Well, no. But you could have woken me up and said goodbye at least!”

“Look, why would I do that? We were both drunk last night and made a mistake, you don’t have to patch things up with me because we work together, I promise I’ll be fine I won’t pine after you and we can move on. Over and done with. We can just pretend the night didn’t happen.”

Jungkook sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “But I don’t want to pretend like it didn’t happen.”

Jungkook stepped over into your apartment and pulled you in with one arm and kissed you deeply. His lips were softer this time, very unlike the ferocity and hunger of the night before. Now he was savoring you, leaning softly into your body, one arm wrapped around your back pulling you into his body, the other tucked under your chin. You moaned softly and let yourself fall into the kiss. Jungkook teased your lips open with his tongue and you opened for him and let him explore you sweetly. He raised his foot and kicked the door closed behind you, he dropped his coat and mouth mask from his hand behind your back, and pulled you up into his arms. You squealed and he laughed as he carried you across your apartment to your room, depositing you lightly on your bed. You grabbed his hand as he stood at the foot of your bed and pulled him on top of you. He laughed on your lips as you kissed, faster and hungrier this time. You snaked your arms down his back as Jungkook settled himself between your legs. You tugged lightly at the ends of his shirt and he broke your kiss to raise up slightly, and you pulled his shirt up and off his body. You admired his sculpted abs, and he smirked down at you.

“Enjoying the view?”

“Shut up, don’t ruin it.”

You leaned up and grabbed his face kissing him hard and he moaned onto your mouth, pushing you back down against the mattress. He grinded his hips into you, and you sighed, your lips coming apart, as Jungkook bit onto your lower lip. His hands moved down your body, unbuttoning the sleep shirt you wore, he kissed down your bare chest, teasing your nipples lightly with his fingers before sucking them into his mouth. He circled them slowly with his tongue, the sensation setting you on fire, straight down to your heat. He trailed his other hand down your stomach and into your panties, rubbing his digits agonizingly slow against your clit.

You moaned, “Ugh, faster please Jungkook.”

“Shh… Patience.”

Your underwear was already soaked and he was applying just the right amount of pressure. You bucked your hips into his hand and he bit down on your breast, pulling a small scream from your lips.

“I said patience.”

“Ugh, Jungkook please…”

Jungkook sped up, rubbing his fingers against your clit harder and faster and you thought you’d come right away when he slipped his fingers inside of you pumping hard and fast. You moved your hips against his fingers, biting down on your lower lip to keep from crying out. He felt so good and was hitting your g-spot perfectly.

“Do you like that baby?”

“Yes. Yes, I do Jungkook,” You gasped out.

He pumped his fingers faster and faster until your orgasm was pulled from your body, leaving you shaking around Jungkook’s fingers as he moved them slowly inside of you. He placed a kiss softly against your lips and you grabbed his face deepening it. He took his fingers out of you and you moved your hands in between your bodies to unbutton his pants. Jungkook rolled over, pulling you on top as he slid them off. You broke the kiss and moved slowly down his body kissing and licking your way down his chest, as Jungkook breathed heavily. He was painfully hard as you pulled his briefs down his legs, tossing them with your other clothes on the floor. Pre-cum was dripping from his tip and you pulled him into your mouth and licked it off. Jungkook breathed in sharply, as you bobbed your head down his dick. You cupped his balls gently and moved faster, taking him in more and more each time. He was pulling on your hair now, grunting softly, and it only turned you on even more. You took him all the way back, tears slipping slightly from your eyes. You could feel him seizing up, but he pulled you up and pressed his lips against yours.

“I want to finish inside you.” He whispered against your lips, his voice slightly hoarse.

You just nodded. He helped you slide onto him from on top, and he began moving sloppy and fast. You moaned loudly, he was hitting your g-spot exactly from this position. It didn’t take long for you to finish again and you screamed out Jungkook’s name as he thrusted into you hard, sliding out of you and finishing on your stomach. You rolled off of him and he grabbed his shirt from the ground gently wiping his come from your stomach. He laughed and pressed a kiss lightly against your lips. You pulled your covers up around you and fell asleep quickly cuddled up in Jungkook’s embrace, his fingers lightly tracing patterns on your back. As he whispered words that fell deaf on your ears as you slipped into sleep.

You woke to the sound of pots clanging around in your kitchen, you rubbed your eyes roughly and turned over, to find your bed empty. You wondered if it was all dream, when a crash came from the kitchen. You jumped up and pulled your unbuttoned sleep shirt around doing the buttons as quickly as you could, running towards the kitchen. You stumbled into the kitchen, finding Jungkook hurriedly picking up your metal measuring cups from the floor. You chuckled, covering your mouth as Jungkook looked up at you sheepishly.

“Exactly what were you trying to do?” You tapped your foot on the floor, looking at him with your eyebrows raised.

Jungkook stood, “Well I was trying to make breakfast.”

You smirked, “Jungkook can you even cook?”

“Hey! I can do some stuff!”

“Cereal and toast don’t count.” You laughed and finished picking up the rest of the measuring cups from the floor.

“Why don’t you put out some plates and I’ll cook.” You smirked at him.

“Hey watch that attitude.”

“Or what?” You looked down at him, mischievousness playing in your eyes.

“Or I’ll do something about it.” Jungkook ran over from the table and scooped you up and over his shoulder slapping your ass hard.

“JUNGKOOK AH! PUT ME DOWN!!” He laughed and spun you around before placing you back on the ground.

“See, now don’t test me.” It was hard to look at his face, when he was only wearing his jeans that hung low on his hips, but you looked back up at his face, laughing and holding your hands up in mock surrender.

He sauntered back over to the table and began clearing off your paper work and moving it to the desk in your room as you started cooking. You both moved around your rather small kitchen in easy harmony, as if you had done it many times before. He occasionally asked you questions about where something was, or if you wanted ice in your water. He finished before you did and came up behind you, hugging you and settling his head on your shoulder, you smiled and reached up to pinch his cheek. He laughed and swatted your hand away, poking you repeatedly on your side.

“Jungkook, stoppp.” You laughed out.

He smiled and backed away sitting down at the table, “Fine, I’ll just enjoy the view then.”

You suddenly became very conscious of how short your sleep shirt was, but as he’d already seen you naked, you guessed it didn’t matter anymore.

You brought the omelets you made over to the table and put one on each of your plates. Jungkook looked down at it hungrily and you placed the pan back on the stove and sat down in your chair, and not much conversation was made as you each scarfed down your food hungrily. As you both hadn’t consumed much last night besides alcohol.

The rest of the day went on like you guys had been dating for years, you fell into a relaxed comfort with him. Cleaning the dishes as he dried and put them back into place. Moving to the couch and watching movies, until you were both moving to the bedroom again, not seeming to be able to get enough of each other. You both talked freely, Jungkook telling you about his childhood in Busan, and you about growing up in America and your ARMY brother. It was almost like a dream, but you didn’t want to wake up from it, you knew it was wrong, but it felt so right to be with him. You were an employee, who did translating work, and did nine to five shifts in a cubicle. And he was a celebrity who traveled the world and lived a lavish lifestyle, but you were both infatuated with each other and none of it made sense.

The sun had gone down when Jungkook had kissed you on the head and whispered in your ear that he needed to leave. You nodded your head and sat up from laying your head on his chest. You watched him from your bed as he moved around the room, gathering his clothes and putting them on slowly. You smiled at him lazily as he finally noticed you staring, he walked over to your bed kissing you long and sweetly, once you broke apart he peppered your face with kisses until you laughed and pushed him off, finally rising from your bed pulling the sheet around you as clothing. Jungkook held your hand to the door and stood outside your doorway smiling at you until you finally pushed him reminding him that he was the one who said he had to go.

He kissed your forehead one last time and said, “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye,” you whispered and he winked, leaving you in your suddenly empty-feeling apartment. You walked around cleaning up the couch, rearranging the pillows and trying to busy your mind. After fluffing the pillows for entirely too long you laid in your bed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember how in the hell you got here. You resigned yourself to the fact that this was all an amazing dream, and that tomorrow you would end it, whatever it was that you were doing, because that would be best for the both of you. He was an idol, he shouldn’t be seen dating, and you were just a translator, dating a celebrity would only to future heartache. Him, constantly being on the road and you missing him, which would lead to phone arguments and a long distance break up. No, it was better this way, to appreciate the weekend for what it had been and move on. You laid there in bed until your mind grew tired of arguing with itself, and fell into a dreamless sleep, your body not ready to take on the next day.

***

When you woke up in the morning, you got dressed quickly throwing on whatever was black and in front of you, running a brush through your hair, you left the building, not caring about how your face looked. Dae looked surprised to see you not in your natural made up face, but didn’t say anything as he drove to BigHit. You were about to slip from the card without a word when Dae cleared his throat.

“Hey, remember sometimes the only one standing in your way is you.” He smiled at you with pity in his eyes and you grimaced back trying to pull some happiness into your half-hearted smile. You really wanted to listen to Dae, but you were standing in your own way because you needed to, this was for both of you, not just yourself. You walked in the building and waved to Sheri at the front desk, who informed you that after you met with the boys downstairs in the practice rooms that Manager Sejin wanted to meet with you. You smiled at her and walked down the stairs pulling out your compact and touching up your under eyes at the very least. You walked through the kitchen, your empty stomach saying nothing as you passed the food, as it was already full on your nerves. You made your way towards the familiar glass practice room door, and paused outside of it, breathing in deeply, setting your shoulders back, and holding your head high, you walked into the room. The boys were chatting as they stretched and they all welcomed you brightly, waving, and inviting you to join their circle, you waved back but declined, walking over to Sejin, who stood talking quickly with his assistant. She bowed her head as he finished speaking and rushed from the room at her usual brisk pace her clipboard clutched to her chest.

“Hi, y/n!” Sejin greeted you as you walked up.

“Hi Mr. Sejin, Sheri at the front desk told me you wanted to meet with me…” You trailed off waiting for him to finish the sentence.

“Ah, yes. Nothing too serious, just a business chat. My assistant just went to set up a quick phone call in my office, nothing more than ten minutes, come on up in fifteen and we’ll talk, and then you can go home for the day, or stay if you like and practice speaking English with the boys.”

You nodded, and Sejin excused himself to answer his phone call. You didn’t feel much like staying in the room, because even though the boys were delightful you could feel Jungkook’s eyes on your back and deciding to postpone the conversation you told yourself you would have with him. You turned on your heel and left the room, just as you had exited you felt a hand push your back forwards across the hall and into the adjacent supply closet, the door clicking shut and incasing you in darkness.

“WHAT THE—,” A hand clamped over your mouth and a light turned on, blinding you, making you blink your eyes rapidly to adjust to the form of the person standing in front you. Who was none other than the smirking Jungkook.

“What the heck are you doing?” You asked quieter, your whisper edged in malice.

“I just wanted a moment alone,” He purred, pulling you into his body, and kissing you hurriedly.

You almost fell into the kiss, forgetting where you were in the curvature of his body and the warmth of the atmosphere until you remembered what you had to say. You reached your hands up from his arms to his chest pressing hard until you broke apart. Jungkook looked at you confused, his eyes like a lost puppy.

You turned your head away, looking at the cleaning bottles lining the shelves, “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Well what—,” He started.

“Just don’t say anything I need to get this out,” His arms that were still held out for you fell weakly to his sides.

“Look, we can’t do this. Whatever it is that we’re doing,” Jungkook opened his mouth to protest but you held up your hand and he closed his mouth. “This weekend was amazing it felt like a dream and it made it even harder for me to have this conversation with you, but this is for both of us. We can’t do this. This is only going to lead to a messy end, and I don’t want that for you, and I don’t think that I could handle it with my messed-up heart,” Jungkook opened his mouth again and you cut him off. “Please, just don’t say anything just yet. There could never be a future for us, it just doesn’t work out like that for girls like me. And I know you want to stand here and contradict me in every way, but I can’t hear it. I can’t hear it, because it’s exactly what I’ll want to hear.”

Jungkook just stood there in front of you and whispered, “You just have it all wrong.”

“I know I do, but I need to believe that I have it right.” You caressed his face and leaned up on your toes and pressed a kiss against his forehead and the left the room before he could see the tear escape your eye.

You rushed towards the elevator and got in, hitting the button to the top floor where you remembered seeing Sejin’s office. You dabbed at your eyes and looked up at the ceiling, willing your tears not to fall. You exited the elevator once the doors clanged open and made your way over to Sejin’s office door, schooling your face into something professional as Sejin called you to come in. You smiled at him as you sat down in the chair across his desk. He shuffled some papers, wrapping them in a manila folder and closing them in his drawer and looking up at you.

“So, y/n, you know that we have been very impressed with you this last week. We have never been able to find someone who has gotten along with Bangtan so quickly, who has acted with upmost professionalism, and also been such a joy to work with.”

“Wow, Mr. Sejin, that means so much to me. You know, I am honored to have received such high praise from you.”

Sejin nodded his head and continued, “So on that note I would like to extend a new job proposition to you.”

This was it, you thought. This was one of the job opportunities you knew would follow, after completing this job. You were ready to move on, working with BTS had been great and awful, and leaving would help you get over Jungkook, as distance could do nothing, but help him forget about you. You smiled brightly and sat straighter in your chair, as he went on.

“I would like to offer you and indefinite position on our team as the lead translator. This would include a significant pay raise, as you would accompany us for Bangtan’s debut in America at the American Music Awards.” Sejin beamed at you.

Your jaw dropped and you sat there in the stiff wooden chair wondering if you were lucky or cursed.


End file.
